Shockwave
Shockwave is one of the most powerful Transformers , leader of The Shock Forces and formally leader and prior scientist to the Decepticons. He is known to be very smart and logical and uses this to obliterate his foes. He worked for Darth Megatron and was his favroite warrior. Starscream was extremely jealous of Shockwave, who often made clones of him.The top Clones he made were called Thundercracker and Skywarp. Shockwave always saw beyond the violent views of Darth Megatron. Shockwave later took over the decepticons after he defeated and exiled Darth Megatron, becoming a Super-Mega-Ultra-Sith Overlord. He launched many attacks on the Galaxy and teamed up with a universe traveling Supreme Leader Snoke. They then recruited a reborn Thrawn, who's intelligence combined with Shockwave's was unmatched. The trio formed the Shadow Minds and began their plans to rule the galaxy. For a while, they succeeded, but their foes soon grew bold. They formed The Unity Allies and began the Shadow Wars to defeat the Shadow Minds. After many battles, the Battle of Coruscant marked the end of the war. A final duel broke out between Shockwave, Snoke, Optimus Prime and Kyle Katarn. The Shadow Minds fell and Shockwave was presumed dead after taking a shot from Kyle Katarn himself. Despite this, Shockwave lived, and later changed his ways. Later, Shockwave returned to Cybertron to rule his home. A civil war broke out, masterminded by the insane Zarack, yet despite this, Shockwave teamed up with the Autobots and fought a battle against Zarack and the reborn form of Darth Megatron, Darth Galvatron. They won and Zarack was killed in the fighting. After the civil war with Darth Galvatron, Shockwave finally had some peace on his homeworld. Later, he signed a treaty with the Autobots that ended their long war. He later finally found his old foe Galvatron, and killed him, ending the reign of Megatron for good. Shockwave then sat at the throne of Cybertron once more. Then Primus transformed and it all went to hell. Despite Primus transforming, Shockwave was desperate to keep the peace. Hoping to lure Primus back to sleep, he sided with Unicron to be able to subdue Primus. However, he soon learned that the legends of Unicron were true, and that he would not lure Primus back to sleep, instead, he would destroy him. When Unicron arrived, and the battle of Cybertron began, Shockwave turned on Unicron, and Eventully, Unicron was slain, and Primus returned to dormancy. Shockwave led the restablisment of Cybertron Order. Biography Cybertron Life Shockwave was one of the First beings to emerge from the well of all sparks on Cybertron at the dawn of time. He knew the first 13 primes as friends as they were created prior to him. He was close friends with Prima, the first Prime. Shockwave became head of the Cybertron government when it formed and hoped to shape Cybertron for the better and one day, explore the Galaxy. He was trained the ways of battle and MLG by ShockBlaster, However his master would be killed in a raid on a base. Shockwave hoped for Cybertron to become more advanced, but many in the government disagreed with him. Buttcrack23 hated Shockwaves ideals and wanted to put a stop to them. He and his crew attacked Wave as he was leaving a hotel one evening. They sliced him in half, tore out his optics and arms, and threw him into the flowing metal river to die. Shockwaves remains were found by a young Transformer called Megatron. He saw opportunity in Shoxkwave and took him to his mentor , The Fallen. The fallen began to repair Shockwave, but make him different. He became purple, with one eye and a much more violent and evil mind. When the fallen was done, the young government leader , clad in white and blue was no more. Instead a purple single eyed evil stood in the room. The fallen declared that that day was the birth of the decepticons. Shockwave attacked the HQ of the Autobots. There he found his old friend Prima. He killed her without mercy or remorse and Nova Prime took her place as Prime. Shockwave met back up with the decepticons after recruiting Starscream. After a while, a romance began between Megatron and Starscream, which Shockwave hated. He made weapons for the Decepticons and planned most their attacks as the attack plans of Starscream involved cross- dressing which Shockwave wanted nothing to do with. The Cybertronian War Shockwave remained hidden at the full outbreak of the Cybertronian War. Shockwave was given the role of weapons designer by Megatron, but soon made much more than Megatron commanded, unleashing no end of mutant beasts and weapons of mass destruction apon the Autobots. The Autobots were unaware of Shockwaves existence, but knew someone must be making the Deceptcions new weapons that were winning the war. They tracked a shipment of scrap metal to a hidden outpost, which was gauged by powerful turbolasers. Shockwave then emerged, decked out in. hulking battle armour, and killed all the Autobots except one,Tailgate who escaped to warn Nova Prime of the "Decepticons secret weapon". However, Shockwave had the little bot tracked, and sent a Seeker sqaud ahead, who reached Nova before Tailgate could. Shockwave ordered the bomb drop that destoyed the main base, and killed Nova Prime. Tailgate ran to Cliffjumper, who took him back to the moon outspot, before the seekers could kill him. A new prime rose, Optimus Prime. Towards the end of the war, Darth Megatron had shockwave build a starship to take them into the outer Galaxy. The Decepticons then boarded this ship. Some point after this, he met and allied with fellow scientist Thunderwing. Arrival Shockwave left Cybertron with the Decepticons. their leader Megatron, then became a Sith Lord. Shockwave began planning to overthrow Darth Megatron when the time was right. The Decpeticons were followed to the Galaxy by the plot-armoured Autobots shot down the Deceptcion ship, causing it to crash on Ryloth. The decepticons took over the planet. Shockwave became known as Lord Of The Lab due to his exepriments on the people of the planet. He gave many cybernetic inhancements resulting the birth of Tw' Lo-X1 a mad cyborg Twi'lek who served Shockwave. He later went mad and was killed by Shockwave while screaming oh spud!. Shockwave then stopped creating cyborg Twi'Leks. Age Of The Empire around the time of the Decepticons arrival, Palpatine formed the Galactic Empire and the senate clapped like idiots thinking it was the bet idea ever. The decepticons had Soundwave become a senator but he failed because he kept dropping diss tracks on Orn Free Taa. The decepticons decided to wait for the Empire to fall. Shockwave had an encounter with an Impiral Star Destroyer in the Hoth system , while searching the planets for energon. Shockwave was able to trigger an explo and the destroyer was destroyed. Shockwave listned in on his master Darth Megatron speaking with Darth Sidious on how to obtain ultimate POWAH. Shockwave later called Sidious himself, desiring the POWAH to take down his scheming master. Sidious granted the scientist this, in exchange for the location of the Endor system, where the second Death Star could be constructed away from Rebel eyes and Bothan spies. Shockwave knew that in time, the Empire would fall, and he decided to wait until then to make his move to take over the decepticons. As predicted, the Rebels blew up two Death Stars and killed Palpatine and Darth Vader. The Decepticons once again began preparations, launching many attacks and kidnapping Ewoks to kill. Duels with the Sesame Street The Decepticons were not safe yet. Darth Elmo had rose with the evil Sesame Street. Shockwave delayed his plans once again. Shockwave used his intelligence to outsmart the assassins sent to kill the decepticons. Only Soundwave was killed. Darth Elmo attacked Ryloth and the Decepticons fled the planet. They began a war with Sesame Street. At the same time, the Rebels started a war with Sesame Street. Dam, Sesame Street is screwed. Shockwave killed two members in a week using precice idiot detecting missiles. Shockwave later led an attack on a Street outpost where Big Bird was. Shockwave and Big Bird had a long fight, using raw energon swords that were superior to Lightsabers. The fight ended in Big Bird retreating. All others in the outpost were killed. The war hit a turning point when Darth Elmon committed the ultimate trechary and betrayed and murdered himself due to his insanity. The Rebels made a hudge push to defeat the last of the Street. The decepticons faded into the shadows.Not long after, Sesame Street fell apart and all its members died or were killed. ( minimal difference really ). Cloning Problems One day, Darth Megatron wanted Shockwave to use the ancient DNA of a Predacon to clone a super solider for the decepticons. Shockwave found some predacon bones on one of Cybertron moons and created Predaking. Predaking went mad apon revival and tried to eat Starscream and Blitzwing who hid in a corner. Blitzwing claimed Starscream wet himself. Predaking ran rampent all over the base, eating people and leaving piles of metal dung everywhere. He attacked Darth Megatron and Shockwave who fought him together and killed the mad monster. Darth Megatron said he wanted more, so Shoxkwave cloned another predacon, Skystalker. This one did not go mad, but hated Darth Megatron for an unknown reason so he was put down by Shockwave. They then agreed not to make any more Predacons. Takeover Of The Decepticons Shockwave was now in the clear to take down his master. He only needed a logical reason that deceptcions would see and allow him control over them. After a disastrous plan by Darth Megatron which involved toilet smuggling, Shockwave put his plan into action. He entered the command room and shot his former master in the back , demanding he leave, for he was now in command. Megatron told Shockwave he was a fool for trying to unsurp his rule and that he would die for it. Megatron and Shockwave fought ,but shockwave tore off his arm and slammed his former master to the ground. Hesent Darth Megatron into exile. He also sent Starscream away as well as Starscream had a super crush on Megs. Shockwave then became a Sith Overlord. He kicked all the idiots and slackers out of the decepticons and reformed them. He also ordered Thunderwing to create a puppet Megatron while he sorted out the Decepticons in secret since he knew that Darth Megatron was one of the few things holding them together. This didn't stop Deathsaurus from leaving though. After this, Shockwave allowed his plan to enter a new phase. Teaming Up Displeased with the Decepticons' progress, Shockwave traveled to an abandoned city. There he found a dark side user named Snoke, who traveled to this universe after he had "died" in his own. The pair teamed up and travelled to Csilla. There, they found the Clone body of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who retained the originals abilities and memories. This trio then formed the Shadow Minds from the Decepticons and Thrawn's supporters. They began their plan to rule both Universe's They constructed their army in secret, away from the New Republic. These resulted in them having to sneak around so going the supermarket was hard. At one point, some dude from the Republic spotted them so Shockwave transformed into a gun and vaporised his ass. With a new force instead of the Decepticons, Shockwave removed the Puppet Megatron and gave his loyal solider a high rank in the Shadow Minds. Soon, they were attacked by a New Republic fleet commanded by Bogarde Task. The Shadow Minds fleet had grown and it combatted Tasks fleet. Midway through the battle, Shockwave fired on the commmad ships bridge, and Task was killed. They took over the surviving cruisers and implemented them into their growing fleet. Shockwave returned to Cybertron to get more Decepticons for their army. The Reveal and Attack Shockwave had prepared enough. The Shadow Minds were ready to attack the New Republic. Using secret routes gained from studying the movements of the organization Sesame Street, The Shadow Minds launched a suprise attack on the New Republic who were too useless and lazy to see it coming, resulting in an easy victory and Coruscant coming under the Shadow Minds control. They used laughting gas to gain information from the captured New Republic officers like Crix Mandine, who was executed by Skywarp once he had given the locations of the New Republic hideouts. Shockwave sent a team to The Burger King hideout to find New Republic commander Fatass. They found Him gorging on Burgers with his squad and had no trouble shooting the hell out of all the obsese fools. As more days passed more hideouts fell, and less foes stood in The Shadow Minds way. Snoke held a party to celabrate the recent victorys at their New Palace on Coruscant. Rebellion In The Ranks Shockwaves stable Order did not last long. The arch enemy of the Deceptcions, Optimus Prime had his Autobots start a Rebbelion to defeat the Shadow Minds. At the same time, commander Blitzwing turned on his team and ratted them out to the Autobots. Blitzwing left to join them, giving them vital information and bar locations. This annoyed Shockwave greatly, as he needed time to make his control of the Galaxy perminant, Snoke had tracked Blitzwings escape and Thrawns fleet chased him to the Autobots base, where the whole. rebbelion was. Thrawn and Snoke launched a massive attack on the base, destroying most the rebel weapons, and killing Blitzwing in the process. With no base and few ships and supplies, the Rebels were forced to flee. However they still had blitzwings data, even though blizwing had died in the attack. With the Rebels trodden on, Shockwave already had the advantage. However, much like he predicted, the Rebels appealed to the Autobots for help, so together, The autobots and Rebels formed The Unity Allies to combat their foes as full war began. This became known as the greatest war in history, the Shadow Wars. The Shadow Wars The Shadow Wars began with the battle of Byss. The battle ended in victory for the Shadow Minds, who now controlled the entire core regions. Shockwave spent hours in his lab enhancing his plasma cannon that could attach to his arm. He test fired it on old person 6 and they were vaporised. Shockwave called a meeting with Snoke and Thrawn as they now had a full army of Shadow Troopers under their command. They discussed new targets such as Hosnian Prime and Garel as well as trying to locate the New base of the Unity Allies, who had launched small attacks on one of Coruscants moons ageinst their forces. The Uprising was cut down by a swift attack by Shockwaves elite Deceptcicon Berserkers. The leader, Berserker, then reported back to shockwave to explain that the Unity Allies were growing fast in numbers. Shockwave demanded they double their efforts in finding their base and to stop useing the Coffee machine. The Unity Allies attacked some of the Shadow Minds forces on Nabooboo, prompting Shockwave to send Berserker to lead the attack. Shockwave then went himself, to learn secrets from the temple dedicated to Darth Sidious. While in the temple, he leaned many ways of the dark side and became a mega giga Sith overlord. Meanwhile, Leia led the Allies troops to battle the Shadow troopers. They took Theed for a few days before being forced into a retreat when Thrawn bombed it. The Allies then fled Nabooboo, leaving it under Shockwaves control. Shockwave sent out a message to the people to the Galaxy telling them to stop their pointless rebbelion. Their Foes First Victory After beating down The Unity Allies hard, Shokwave hoped they would give up. They did not. They attacked the planet Garel and defeated the Shadow Minds forces due to Commander Datoos failure. He died and the Allies were victorious. Shockwave was inraged as the Allies used their own ships to fight them as they lost the whole Garel system. It marked the first mayjor victory of the Allies and Shockwave did not like it. He then destroyed some planets. With the Garel army now on his foes side, the Allies began attacking Shadow Mind outposts with various breads and cheeses, much to the anger of Snoke. Shockwave and Snoke went to an ancient Sith Temple to learn from the ghosts of the dead Sith Lords. They called Shockwave a false Sith and said he was unworthy, so Wave sucked some of them into ghostbusters tubes. The others then agreed to show Shockwave and Snoke greater POWAH. Shockwave then obliterated the temple with his new POWAH and went to plan the descuction of the Allies once and for all. Second Half Of The War The battle of Paranoss was another unity Allies victory, but everything changed at the battle of jedha. Shockwave came himself, wiping out all of the troops and their commanding offficer, Ironhide. The Unity Allies were forced to retreat, losing many troops and multiple cruisers all destroyed by Shockwaves POWAH. Shockwaves command ship, The Arrows Tip followed the Unity Allies cruisers and Shokcwve boarded their command ship, The Valour. Apon that vessel, Shockwvae dueled Optimus Prime while hurling Yo mama insults at him. Shockwave fired at the Valours fuel room, sending the ship into flames. Shockwave kicked Prime off the bridge and in the flames below. Believing Prime was dead, Shokcwave left the ship, chuckling at his own jokes. Little did he know, Prime survived the fall and escaped the ship. Shockwave then had the Arrows Tip fire on The Valour, destroying it. This attack forced the Unity Allies to regroup and plan a new attack method. Thrawn sent out probes to find the rest of the Allies fleet after their Attalon base was found and destroyed. However in time, the Allies returned , launching a risky attack on a butter factory once owned by Lando Calrissian. They blew it up, sending gloops of goodness into nearby Shadow Trooper patrols, making them slip and need hospital treatment. Final Days Of War After two other battles, the battle of Cato Nemodia and the battle of Hosinan Prime, and the lesser known battle of the frozen breadcrumbs , the Unity Allies launched their most risky mission: The liberation of Coruscant. Their entire fleet arrived in orbit to meet The Shadow Mind Fleet. A hudge space battle broke out, Wormie flew his q-Wing into battle and used plot armour to beat the TIE defenders. Optimus lead a hudge team down to Coruscant to take the Shadow Mind HQ. Skywarp met them at the door, gave them leaflets and attacked them with the seekers. They were all killed and Optimus cut Skywarp in half. Shockwave prepared for their arrival, having Snoke with him at all times. They charged into the Palace, gunning down the workers and gaurds. Shockwave knew they were coming and had scooby doo death traps for them. Many members were killed in mere seconds. Even Ackbar would be impressed to see how effective those traps were. Optimus continued on with his remaining teamates. In space, Kyle Katarn joined the fight as only he was strong enough to stand a chance and make things right. He charged at Thrawns fleet. Thrawn fired in him as he destroyed ship after ship. He then used a godly POWAH and blasted it directly at the Arrows Tip, Thrawns command ship. The massive vessel was cleaved in half by the blast, one half blowing up instantly under the strain of too much POWAH. Thrawn yelled about this being jedi devilry as Kartarn fired again. The other half was destroyed and Thrawn was presumed dead as his ship blew apart. Optimus entered the throne room to face Snoke and Shockwave. Berserker was there as well. Shockwave knew that Optimus was doomed. Then he got an email from Astrotrain saying that a god just destroyed the entire fleet and Thrawn with it. Kyle Katarn then entered the Throne Room. Duh Duh Duh! The Ultimate Ultimate Battle Of Gods And Overlords Shockwave, Snoke and Berserker stood facing Kyle and Optimus. Berserker instantly charged with a roar. Optimus cut off Berserkers left arm and then Katarn blasted him with POWAH and vapourised him, killing the demon decepticon. Snoke then engaged Katarn and Shockwave battled Optimus. Snoke had POWAH that matched Kyles and the battled in and even duel. Shockwave was quirkily overpowering Optimus. Shockwave told Prime that as they spoke, Astrotrain was leading the Shadow Troopers to finish off the Untiy Allies and that the Shadow Minds would win the war with or without Thrawn. Katarn was blasted back by Snokes POWAH. Kyle used this moment to blast Shockwave in the back, wounding the immortal Decepticon Overlord. Snoke they blasted both Katarn and Optimus with force lightning. Kyle then began to fight Shockwave and Optmius battled Snoke. They then switched back and Kyle began to gain the upper hand on Snoke. Snoke saw he would soon fall to God and used his POWAH to teleport away, leaving the Shadow Minds for good. Kyle turned on Shockwave and both he and Optimus battled the Sith Decepticon Overlord. Katarn sliced off Shockwaves POWAH blasted and knocked him to the ground. Shockwave told them he was immortal like Snoke and could never die. At that Moment, the remains of Thrawns fleet crashed into the palace and it began to explode. The POWAH store below the throne room erupted in flames exploded. Kyle Katarn flew Optimus out of the Palace roof as Shockwave declared he would have his revenge before the explosion reached him and the palace blew up in an explosion of Pure POWAH. The Rest of the Shadow Mind army soon fell to the might of Kyle Kartan and the organation that shook the Galaxy was dissolved, like Sesame Street before them. The Unity Allies had won and retook Coruscant. However, Shockwave had survived. He contacted Nitro to pick him up and he left Coruscant and his former empire behind. He returned to Cybertron to rule the planet as the strongest Transformer. And so, the Shadow Wars came to an end and the Galaxy would know peace... For now. Ruler Of Cybertron Shockwave returned to his homeworld to rule it. He reformed the last decepticons there into his gaurds and warriors , known as The Shock Forces . Shockwave was determined not to repeat his faliure with the Shadow Minds. Nitro served as his second in command. During his early rule, Darth Galvatron burst into his palace, demanding the decepticons return to him. Shockwave informed his former master that the decepticons were over and never returning to Cybertron. Galvatron ran out in a huff. He later found a temple on Cybertron that was dedicated to the dead Sith Lord, Darth-Darth Binks. He had it destroyed as he no longer liked the Sith as they failed him in his rule of the Shadow Minds. Shockwave made sure to erase all traces of his old team before taking the throne. Reunion and Civil War Snoke returned to Cybertron to aide Shockwaves efforts is defeating Darth Galvatron and Zarack. They were attacked by Darth Galavtrons forces. When his forces where all destroyed, Zarack arrived to finish the job. This caused Darth Galvatron to team up with Shockwave and Snoke. Shockwave killed Zarack by stabbing him in the spark. Darth Galvatron was then exiled to the moon of Cybertron. Snoke chose to stay on Cybertron and had a palace built for him. Shockwave was later met with the Black Order, who he allowed to settle on Cybertron answer assist the Shock Forces. The Shock Forces eventually welcomed most former decepticons, except for the ones on Shockwave's Kill List. The main mission of The Shock Forces became to kill those unfortunate enough to end up on said list. Battle Against Scorponok Shortly after the end of the war, Shockwave found out the location of Scorponok's empire and sent his Shock Forces to destroy it, though the entire strike force was destroyed, they succeeded, leaving only Scorponok alive. Then Shockwave arrived and in an epic battle, pwned the living shit out of Scorponok. Despite this, Scorponok escaped with his life, barely. Leader of Cybertron Eventully, Shockwave signed a treaty with the Autobots that ended the war, letting Shockwave stay as ruler and the decepticons reform to peaceful beings. Shockwave also permitted the Autobots to take out the micro factions that still supported the darker side of The Decepticons. Then, he went on a mission, leaving Snoke in command until he returned. He traveled arocss the Galaxy to track down number one on the Kill List, Darth Galvatron. After searching for over a year, he found Darth Galvatron leading the remains of the Decepticon micro faction once led by Jhiaxus. Darth Galvatron had his troops led by Decepticon follower Bonecrusher attack Shockwave. Shockwave used his cannon to vapourise most of his opponents and then stabbbed Bonecrusher, killing him. Wave then dueled his old foe, which he kept calling Darth Megatron, while Galvatron yelled he was greater than Megatron. Finally, Shockwave imapled his old rival, and Darth Megatron, reborn as Darth Galvatron died for a final time. Shockwave melted Darth Galvatrons body down on mustafar, and returned to Cybertron to tell them Darth Galavtron was dead. Snoke retired, going back to run Snoke's Robe Store & Trade on Cybertron. Shockwave was once again leader. Then Primus transformed. In this same time, Scorponok revealed his master plan to turn everyone into headmasters by erasing their brain chips. Shockwave rushed to stop Scorponok, who prepared his brain extraction missile as Primus erupted around him. He opened fire on Shockwave, who blocked it, and sliced off one of Scorponoks arms. Shockwave threw the weapon into a forming crevice as Cybertron further transformed. Scorponok attempted to lunge at Eave, but a forming panel trapped his leg. Scorponok roared in fury, as Shockwave held his word of not killing the con himeslf. He told Scorponok he was off The list and left, and the transforming parts crushed Scorpnok to bits. Primus Returns For a while, peace returned. However, following an incident in 50 ABY, when a small team of Autobots, led by Emirate Xaaron, managed to penetrate Cybertron's defense shield and made their way towards the planetary core, arriving there, giving Rung the Matrix of Leadership and had him try to activate Primus himself. This, coupled with the many Conficts over the recent years, such as the Shadow Wars and more recently, the Beagle Force - Porgpire Conflict, had made Primus restless. He awoke, and transformed, causing widespread chaos across the planet. Xaaron, Rung and the rest of the team down within were all crushed to death during the transformation process. The transformation casued entire cities to crumble, including most the capital, which eradicated a large amount of Shockwave's Shock Forces. Though he survived, this enraged Shockwave and he fled Cybertron. He soon came upon Unicron, who was awakened from his slumber by the awakening of Primus and was heading towards Cybertron itself. Shockwave soon allied himself with Unicron in the hopes of defeating Primus and making him transform back into Cybertron. However, Shockwave soon learned that the legends he had read of Unicron was true, that he was truly the Planet Eater, and that instead of subduing Primus, he would destroy him, and Cybertron along with it. Shockwave then decided that he couldn't let Unicron destroy his home. When Unicron finally arrived on Cybertron, Shockwave sent an early warning to Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, as well as Snoke, telling them that Unicron was coming and to be ready. When Unicron arrived at Cybertron, he and Primus began to fight, with the forces of Cybertron fighting against him too. Midway into the battle, Shockwave turned officially on Unicron, shooting put one of the planet eaters eyes. Enraged, Unicron sent his Blentrons to kill Shockwave. Shockwave transformed into his Cybertronian jet mode and flew off Unicron, followed by the Blentrons. Shockwave quickly turned back and took his enemies out, blasting them to rubble. He then went and saved Optimus from a Superior Unicron Avatar, but was injured in the process. Unicron then noticed him and blasted at Optimus and Shockwave. Optimus got away from the blast, pulling the wounded Shockwave with him. Shockwave was kept on a moon base to be repaired in the battle, but the moon was in Unicron's sights, who lunged at the moon, tearing it apart. Shockwave fled before it was destroyed, yet due to a damaged thruster, he fell back to Primus, landing in on surface, meeting with Nitro, who got him fixed up. Shockwave returned at the end of the battle, and Primus killed Unicron for good, and then returned to his dormant form. After the battle, Shockwave led the reconstruction and reorganisation of Cybertron, having The Shock Forces return to power in Cybertronian society. Later, he dissolved The Shock Forces, and democratic elietions took place on Cybertron. Shockwave continued to lead as Grand Leader of Cybertron long after 50 ABY. Personality and Traits Shockwave is a logical, tactical and genius decepticon and execells at leadership. He can build his own weapons and can sniff out a spy with ease. He is a master with science. He could lead the Shadow Minds well and was able to expand beyond any group had before. It took God to defeat him and even then he survived. He can bulid most types of weapon in his lab with the right matirials to bulid it. As ruler of Cybertron, he is far more benevolant and no where near as ditached or violence. This did not stop him unleashing his rage on his old enemy Darth Galvatron, the reborn Darth Megatron, when he fought and finally killed him for good. Shockwave developed a hatred of the extremists of the Decepticons, due to his loss of the Shadow Minds, a past he came to hate and regret. Shockwave made it his mission to erase any reminence of both former factions. Shockwave really only served one thing. Logic. It is what he lives by and operates on, cool calculating logic. Much like Thrawn. Shockwave's logical and tactical sense made him a great leader, being able to run the galaxy as leader Of the Shadow Minds. Shockwave could deduce a foes move before they themselves considered it. He also likes to clone people or make them into cyborgs. Powers And Ablities Shockwave had telephy and could send a message into the mind of another. He has done this with Snoke and Berserker. He can used this power to cause a Mind pain, something he used to defeat Darth Megatron with. He had a massive plasma cannon attached to his right arm which packed a huge amount of POWAH. Appearances Transformers G1 Transformers Prime Season 3 Exit from Cybertron Comic Shadow Rising movie Shadow War of war movie Lords of the Lab Novel Cybertron unleashed ( Mentioned Only ) Shadow Fall Movie Shadow Fall Novel Shadow furies comic Exiles of The Galaxy ( Mentioned Only ) Dark overlords: Evil Untamed ( Mentioned Only ) Shockwave: origins of the overlord Shockwave part 1 comic Shockwave part 2 comic Cybertron adventures ( flashback only ) Rebirth Category:Katarnimania Category:Superweapons Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:Military organizations Category:POWAH Category:Robots Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Super-Ultra-POOWWAAAHH-Mega-Overlords Category:Galactic rulers Category:Super cool dudes Category:Greatest things ever Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Awesome people Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Deities Category:Things that go fast Category:Males Category:Rivals/Enemies of Kyle Katarn Category:Decepticons Category:Forms of torture Category:Overall eviltude Category:Ways to die Category:Greatest Sith ever Category:Words of Doom Category:Amazing Category:God